The Lost Gray Sky
by LightDawnTwilight
Summary: This is my first and story after my revival from a very long hiatus! Follow the daughter of Naru, Yoshino Hanako , from Rainbow Live in her journey to become the top prism star with her two friends Suihou Aurora and Mihama Ume. Can she also fall in love with a boy that her family picked up two years ago? Who exactly is he? Let's dive into a story of comedy, love, and drama!
1. Prologue

_Hello! This is my first story after a very, very long hiatus! The last time I must have been on was 2 or 3 years ago! People must have thought I was dead or something. I actually deleted all my past stories - none of them were really popular anyway - and decided to start fresh. This is my first story after my triumphant revival!_

_I picked this anime because I'm watching Rainbow Live right now. I love watching children shows even though I'm turning 16 soon but who cares? And yes, this is my OC fanfiction but it does have the Rainbow Live characters in it. Honestly, I;m going to do what I want to do. This is most likely going to stray from the anime because it's only like halfway done. Cosmo, a new character, didn't even come out yet! I don't know if I'll add her in once she comes out. However, I'll see how the anime and story progresses and add her in if possible. So far, the only confirmed pairing I'll spoil is ItoxKouji since it's confirmed in canon (I wanted NaruxKouji though!). I might as well completely derail from what may happen in the anime. It's not like I can tell the future or anything (OR CAN I? . . .JK)_

_Well, this may as well be an odd choice to resurrect myself with but who the heck cares? Let's hop into the prologue and go with the flow! Read, Review, and Favorite if you actually like it!_

_One more note is that I update irregularly...I'll try my best to do weekly updates!_

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy ran around in the starry, cold night. His heart slowly crumbled as guilt consumed his very being. The lights of the town shined on him, unable to show the troubled thoughts that swam through his mind. His emerald eyes kept scanning sidewalks, alleyways, a pet shop, a building's roof, and even a busy four-way intersection.

'Where is he?!' The boy's mind screamed the question infinitely. 'Oh God, it's all my fault. If he can't do a prism show anymore . . . I don't know what do to if I actually find him. NO! I can't think like that!' He quickly hit both cheeks and shook his head rapidly. This was the method he used to bring his thoughts in order and to focus on any task he has to do. And, before he knew it, his exhausted feet brought him his final destination.

A small park.

Brushing his hand through his light brown hair, he slowly turned his head to the right. The swing set was empty, and so was the boy's mind and heart. The last place his friend, and partner, always visited looked dull and dark. The moon's beams softly covered the lonely, red playground set.

The boy fell to the ground and a waterfall of tears fell down a face filled with despair.

* * *

_Depressing, isn't it? Wow, that started of on a sad note. Well, review and please keep reading on!_

_Signing off, LDT (LightDawnTwilight) Yeah, I know Twilight is spelled wrong. I'm a horrible speller but, I've gotten better!_


	2. Chapter 1

_HELLO EVERYONE!_

_I don't know how long it's been since the last update but here's chapter one! This is the official start of the story! :D Read and enjoy!_

_Grammar may be horrible...(my worst area in English is grammar)_

_Also, the last time I watched Rainbow Live was around, I don't know, two to three months ago? I never watched Aurora Dream or Dear My Future. (PleaseDon'tKillMe)__ I'm only updated through my twin sister. Sorry if I make any mistakes._

* * *

"Hanako!" A woman's voice echoed in the nice, cozy home. "Help me with the boxes please!"

A girl with medium length pink hair began to run down a flight of stairs with intensity. She jumped half-way off the stairs and landed perfectly with ease. Her spectacular show was quickly met with her mother's displeasure.

The upset mother's mouth automatically released words disapproval. "You shouldn't be so rowdy in our new home. There's a possibility that you may break something again like a piece of furniture or a bone!"

"It's okay Mom! I only broke, like, two bones!"

"That's one to many!"

". . . I think I hear Haiiro calling me!"

"No h- come back here young lady!"

The young girl of eleven sped out of the house and to the moving truck. There, she saw a teen with brilliant but messy silver hair. His back was facing her and he was carrying one of the smaller boxes that contained their belongings.

"Haiiro!" She pounced on his back and they both fell together on the ground with the box's contents scattering all over the ground. His blank, purple eyes stared up at her shining blue ones.

"I think," Haiiro said slowly,"that you should listen to your mother."

"Not you too!"

"Besides, the contents in this box are your mother's"

"Oh my God!"

Hanako quickly threw herself off of Haiiro and immersed herself with the job in front of her. However, that train of thought was lost when she saw exactly what was on the ground.

"Oh, Mom's going to kill me."

The contents on the ground were old sketches of outfits and heavily-but nicely- decorated notebooks. However, the most important were a huge variety of prism stones. Unknowingly, someone was standing looming over the two.

"Hanako. . ." The two kids turned around and their faces turned blue.

"Mom . . ."

"Yoshino-san. . ."

Naru sighed. "I'll clean this up. You two go and unpack your things from upstairs."

"But mom, let me help you!"

"First things first. You two should unpack and go around and make friends!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes darling. I'd love you to go out and make new friends."

". . . Okay then."

Hanako and Haiiro quickly left the premise. Naru began putting her belongings back into the box. She stopped when her hands came across a photo. It was a photo of eight lovely girls with three handsome boys. Each had a beautiful, bright smile that looked natural on their faces.

Sadly, she placed it inside the box and closed the container.

. . .

Haiiro placed the last belonging Hanako needed to feel at home. the alarm clock was placed at an exact ninety degrees toward the bed.

"Sora. . ."

"Hm? Did you say something Hai Hai?"

"I remembered something Hana . . . I think."

"What is it!?"

"I remembered. . .Sora."

"Is it a person? Your name? The sky itself?"

"Oh, I don't know that. I just remembered the word."

"Jeez!" Hanako began to pound Haiiro over and over again. "You had me so full of suspense and all that kind of stuff!"

"Well, Hana," he replied, ignoring the light blows,"I can't seem to remember anything else."

"Don't worry! Well, let's go and explore the town! Maybe it'll jump start your memory!" Hanako grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door with her. Naru watched them leave just as her husband came to greet her.

"How are they doing?"

"The two are doing fine honey."

"What about Haiiro?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, his memories will come back. We did discover that my hometown is his."

"Yes, you were a wonderful prism star." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"And, you were the greatest fan that could have ever existed."

. . .

"Whoa, what is that?" Haiiro pointed at a coffee shop.

"That's a coffee shop. Jeez, how much of your memories did you lose Haiiro? How old are you anyway? You make me seem like I'm smart!"

"I do not have the slightest of idea how old I am. Also, It is not like you are dumb Hana."

"Well, it's not like I'm a genius like you! How come out of all the stuff you actually remember it has to be education!?"

"Sorry 'bout that"

"Don't lower your vocabulary and speaking level to make me feel better!"

"But . . .you were making me feel genuinely horrible about myself."

"I-I-Augh!" Hanako grabbed the sides of her head with frustration. She _loved_ Haiiro. The, almost, two years that she spent with him were wonderful and all but he could make her head explode. He was just a bit annoying to him by the fact that he could only answer in monotone and can't crack a single emotion on his dull face.

"Are you okay? Hana?" And again, the voice that should be filled with concern felt empty. Hanako knew that Haiiro really did feel the way he does. Even if he may not express it.

"Ah, it's okay Hai Hai."

"If you say so. What's that?"

"It's a type of dog. You know, a Pomeranian."

"I do-what is that?" Haiiro's attention and finger were caught by a. . .feminine shop

"Oh, that's Prism Stone!"

"Prism Stone?"

"Yeah! It's where you can buy awesome clothes, eat sweets, and get your nails done. Well, that's how mom managed one. Also, it's where she first debuted as a Prism Star!"

"I see. It seems familiar for some strange reason. But what make it seem like that just slips my mind."

"Maybe it has something to do with your locket?"

Haiiro reached into his long, white sleeved shirt and retrieved a heart shaped locket. It was found around his neck when Naru found him by a river that fateful night. It is created out of prism stones that is pure white on the front and raven black on the other. The pure white front had an intricate W etched onto it while the back had a B. The family and Haiiro tried their best to find a way to open it but all attempts failed. A professional deemed that voice command was the only way to activate and use it. The locket that could contain all his memories, or at least an idea of who he is, is trapped in the small object.

"Well Hai Hai, let's step inside?"

"Sure."

"Let's not get our hopes up too much. We might not find a connection."

"It is okay Hana. I think that something is going to happen. Whether it relates to me does not matter."

"Okay. Then let's enter, okay?"

Before the first footstep, Haiiro took a quick glance at Hanako. "_The sky,_" he thought,"_is bright today_." The inside of him smiled while his face on the outside couldn't register his brief emotion.

The two tentatively took their first steps inside the building that would change their lives forever.

* * *

_How was it? Well, I'll try to update chapter two as soon as possible! See you next time!_

_With lot's o' love, LDT_


End file.
